<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relaxing day by LittleGuinea25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230362">Relaxing day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25'>LittleGuinea25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Relaxing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia decides to calm down Alice by spending a day with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia F. Jones / Alice Kirkland, Female America/Female England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relaxing day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Excuse me, say that again. A what now?" Alice was at the edge of her always short patience. First the kitchen, then messed up pizzas and now this. She should be paid for this! Taking care of all this bullshit Francine was making.</p><p>Francine whimpered and started to tremble. "Mon Cher, it was only a natural reaction. Have you seen China's clothes? So last season!" Francine wailed.</p><p>Alice saw red. Their job was to come up with the idea of how to stop Italy, Germany and Japan. Not discuss the choice of clothes. Was it so hard to understand?<br/>
Seeing flames in her eyes, Francine hid in her room. The door should take on her anger, France wanted to live to see another day. </p><p>Meanwhile, England was boiling with anger, the proverbial couple bursting out of her ears. She was a tsundere. There was no doubt about it. Not much could set her off but still. Even she had her limits.</p><p>A gentle hand rested on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Amelia with a concerned expression. The blond-haired heroine was standing nearby and heard all that commotion. She knew her fellow country well enough to know she'd yell her lungs out at other countries. </p><p>"Sup, Alice? Getting angry for no reason?" America teased. It earned her an irritated glare "You know I'm joking. No need to give me that look" She grabbed her friend by a hand "C'mon, I know what will cheer you up!" She dragged poor Alice along the corridor to the garden. </p><p>In the spring the garden was beautiful. Colourful flowers adorned the lawn. The green leaves of the trees swayed in the wind. The large fountain in front of the building gave the garden rustic character. Birds chirping and butterflies flying near the flowers. Sun's rays playing with nature.<br/>
Alice took a deep breath. She slowly began to calm down. Anger at France disappeared almost completely. She remembered the times when she went outside to read books in peace.</p><p>"Earth to Alice! Hey!" Amelia was waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped back to reality "There you are! Let's go!" Before England could protest, she was pushed in the direction of the hanging swing.<br/>
Both sat down, Amelia close to Alice. Neither of them said anything. There was no need to. The peace was enough.</p><p>Amelia laid her head on England's shoulder "See? Told you it was peaceful!"</p><p>Alice sighed "No, you didn't, you wanker" She laid her head on top of Alice's "Why do I even put up with you is beyond me"</p><p>Amelia looked at her "Because you love me, duh! Ain't that obvious?!" She received a bored look from Alice "But I love you too!"</p><p>Contrary to herself, England smiled. It was true, she loved America. Even to the point of putting up with her antics. Barely but still.<br/>
Alice sighed, her eyes softening. Looking into those carluan eyes made her wonder what she did to be blessed by Amelia's love. Not that she's going to admit it. The less she shows, the better.<br/>
Her friend, Flying Pink Bunny could be spotted nearby, playing with a twig. It looked like it had a lot of fun.<br/>
England leaned back in the swing and closed her eyes. It wasn't often she'd feel serene like this. How long has it been? Years? Centuries? Too long anyway. She felt Amelia's cuddle closer and tried not to smile wider. She was surprised America was so quiet but she's not gonna complain. She might even spare her the infamous Busby's chair.</p><p>"You know..." Amelia whispered "I'm not into not doing anything but I must admit... this is nice" She glanced at England "I guess you enjoy it too..." she booped Alice's nose. The older nation snorted at that and grabbed Alice's hands. She looked at her for a moment before, against her better judgement, pulled her close for a hug. Amelia returned the hug, nuzzling between Alice's shoulder and neck.</p><p>"Don't get used to it, wanker" Alice wouldn't be herself without her snarky remarks. But it didn't matter. Not now anyway.</p><p>The Flying Pink Bunny stopped playing with a twig and was now sitting on the swing's railing. It awwed at them. Alice tried to shoo it away but it only stuck its tongue at her playfully.</p><p>Amelia smirked "Why not? I always knew you are a big old softy" She laughed at England's expression.</p><p>"You little...!" Deciding to just roll with it, she started to tickle the girl in her arms "Take that back!" She grinned. She was actually having fun.</p><p> "I shall not!" America laughed. She grabbed England's hands to stop the assault. She gazed deeply into green eyes which were sparkling with humour. She must remember this moment. It was too precious.</p><p>Alice shook her head "You are a wanker but... a... lovely one" She finished, slightly blushing. She looked aside. </p><p>"You're so cute, Alice!" Amelia placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. This made England look at her. Taking the opportunity, she kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Alice's neck and deepened the kiss. She loved kissing England. It was pure bliss. </p><p>The older nation returned the kiss after a few seconds of shock. She still wasn't used to Amelia kissing her. She's not complaining. Far from it. She just needs to remind herself they are more than friends.</p><p>America was the first to pull back. She leaned their foreheads together and smiled at Alice who smiled back. Both blushing.<br/>
Flying Pink Bunny jumped from the swing and flew to the nearest flower. Sitting on it, it started to gather pollen. Why? Because it was fun.  Once it was yellow instead of pink, it sneezed. Pollen spreading around it. It giggled happily.<br/>
England snorted at her friend's antics. What a shame America couldn't see her. They'd be best friends in no time.</p><p>"What are you looking at?"Curiously, Amelia glanced at the direction England was looking "Which of your friend is there?"</p><p>Alice snorted "Flying Pink Bunny"</p><p>Amelia waved "Hi, Bunny! Can't see you though but hi anyway!"</p><p>Alice tried not to chuckle at that. Typical America. Always so cheerful "She says hi, too" She noticed Amelia started to fall asleep. She leaned back more and let her girlfriend lay on her lap. America smiled at her gratefully before closing her eyes.<br/>
Alice regretted she didn't bring any book with her. But hey, she knows magic. She can always summon one. And that's what she did. Now, she can truly enjoy this day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>